Brennan Jones
Brennan JonesFile:511BrennanLetter.png is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the eleventh episode of the fifth season. He is portrayed by guest star Adam Croasdell. History For a brief time, Brennan eludes his captors, until he is caught. He is put under a curse, and while he is in a deep sleep, he hears a gentle woman, his nurse, speaking to him. They mutually fall in love, and she is able to break his curse with true love's kiss. He marries her, and she helps to change him from his old selfish ways. The couple have a son, who Brennan names Liam, in honor of one of the two sons he abandoned so long ago. Eventually, his wife becomes ill and dies of the plague, leaving him to raise Liam alone. While working as a bartender, as Brennan prepares to close up the tavern for the night, he discovers the last patron in the room is his grown son Killian, who has been sent by the Queen to kill him. Brennan explains what happened after he disappeared from the ship and the path that led him to changing into a better person. Seeing his father regret that he wasn't the parent he should have been, Killian softens towards him, deciding to spare him by giving him passage to elsewhere, as a way to trick the Queen into believing he is dead. Brennan thanks him, and asks him for a second transportation permit for Liam. On another night, Brennan tucks Liam into bed, calming his son by telling him the same thing he once told Killian. Killian comes to deliver the permits, and overhears his father's words, becoming angry as he recalls Brennan lied and abandoned him, just as the pirate believes he will with his current son. Tossing the permits into a fire, Killian then kills Brennan, choosing the Queen's promise of revenge over forgiving his father. Before succumbing to death, Brennan pleads with Killian, telling him it's never too late to become the man he wants to be. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Brennan" is of Irish origin and is derived from the surname "Ó Braonáin" meaning "descendant of Braonán". "Braonán" is a given name meaning "sorrow".http://www.behindthename.com/name/brennan *The surname "Jones" is of Welsh origin derived from the given name "John" and itself derived from the Latin name "Johannes" that means "God is gracious".http://www.houseofnames.com/jones-family-crest **Brennan is one of very few Enchanted Forest characters to have a known surname. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *A scene was filmed for "Family Business"Andrew Chambliss on the Season Four Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "Family Business" in which Hook tells Emma about how how his father abandoned him and his brother when he was a child. The three of them were voyaging on a ship, and one morning the brothers awoke, and discovered that their father was not in the cabin. They searched the ship in vain, and discovered that their father had stolen a dinghy while they were sleeping. Although the scene was cut and is not considered canonical,https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/633813967631024128/photo/1 an altered version of the story was later incorporated into the episode "Swan Song". Appearances References nl:Brennan Category:Male Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters